


endlessly

by remuspolaris (risolyandiwys)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risolyandiwys/pseuds/remuspolaris
Summary: Misty has never been touched before. Cordelia is more than willing and quite set on being the first (and last, and only) to do so.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	endlessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perpetuumclausus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/gifts).



* * *

_"Oh, how I've missed you. I was ever so lost...”_

* * *

“I didn’t know it could feel like this.”

For only a moment, Cordelia Goode believes that she imagines the words as they fall from parted lips in an awed whisper — the fingers crawling toward her own where they are splayed against heated skin, becoming entangled over the rising and falling of ribs as deep breaths are taken, convince her otherwise. The words are punctuated by a short squeeze of gentle hands and it catches Cordelia’s full attention. Cordelia draws her bottom lip between her teeth as she glances upward, eyes sweeping over the expanse of naked skin on display before her — _for_ her — until finally meeting those already watching her, so blue and bright with affection. There’s a shine to them that Cordelia sees clearly in the dim lighting of her bedroom, accompanied by a slight quirk of full lips that makes her feel bold in her exploration of her new lover.

There are many things Cordelia knows about Misty Day, of which time could never take from her — Misty’s love for twirling with her shawl grasped firmly in her fingers, her enthusiasm for food (all different kinds, but _especially_ bagels), how her earthy scent clings to her always. Misty’s overwhelming need to have Fleetwood Mac playing low in the background at all times.

(Even now, the chords of _Gypsy_ fill the space between them as Cordelia becomes reacquainted with her dearest Misty and — _fuck_ , it was one thing to see Misty walking through the front doors of the academy with Nan at her side only hours ago, to have the other woman throw herself into her arms and assure both of them that she was real and she was there and _god_ — but it’s something else having Misty in her bed, baring herself to her in every way she can. Because not only has Misty allowed Cordelia to strip away her outer layers, she has also allowed her to see what she has wanted to express but never got the chance to. Cordelia learns that Misty is hers and that her love for Cordelia is fierce and unwavering, even now, and she vows to be gentle with all Misty is giving to her. And, god, she does everything in her power to show Misty that she is not alone in this — that she loves Misty with every fiber of her being, that she is the most powerful witch in the world but she would willingly surrender everything she is to Misty.)

And yet there is still so much Cordelia has left to learn — though, her favorite thing, she thinks, is learning that Misty likes to be touched (and how). She treasures this knowledge of her lover, is desperate to learn more, craves absolute knowledge of who Misty Day is and what she is made of.

“You didn’t know _what_ would feel like this?” Cordelia wonders, keeps her voice soft as a light touch pulls her out of her thoughts and into Misty, and she shifts to prop herself up on a bent elbow.

“Love,” Misty breathes out as Cordelia’s fingers dance over her skin, along her arm and over her stomach. “Bein’ loved by you. And, god, loving you — it’s more than I ever imagined it could be.”

“It is for me, too,” Cordelia murmurs quietly, dips her head to brush her lips over Misty’s. She presses her mouth to that which parts easily beneath hers more firmly, takes her top lip between her own, then her bottom and sucks on it gently. The moan it evokes from Misty makes Cordelia whimper, and she slowly pulls away with a delighted hum.

(Cordelia thinks that Misty is right, that it is so much more. That Misty loves her, is in love with her, and that she is wildly, irrevocably in love with Misty, is utterly consumed by her love for the other woman.)

“Cordelia?”

“Hmm?” Cordelia breathes out, her lips grazing Misty’s cheek. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“I need you to keep touching me,” Misty demands softly. “I need your hands on me.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

Cordelia chuckles and turns her head to the side, watches her own fingers as she drags her fingernails lightly from between Misty’s breasts and down, over her navel and lower stomach to settle just above damp curls. She traces shapes into Misty’s skin, revels in the feel of smooth skin beneath her fingertips.

“You’re so soft,” Cordelia whispers with wonder in her voice, and Misty laughs softly. She feels tears well in her eyes at the sound, tries to blink them away. She supposes it doesn’t work when Misty cradles her cheeks, her thumbs wiping away the tears that manages to slip out. “ _God_ , I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you for so long, I don’t know how to stop.”

“I’m here,” Misty reassures her, brings Cordelia down into a kiss. The way Misty kisses her is soft, and so tender, and Cordelia sighs into it. “I’m here. I’m not leaving you. I swear it. I love you.”

“I love you too, my dearest Misty,” Cordelia whispers against her lips, her fingers lowering slightly to stroke damp curls. “I want to make you feel my love.”

“Yes.” Misty nearly whimpers and nods, her nose bumping against Cordelia’s, and quiet laughter fills the space between them. “Sorry, darlin’.”

“It’s quite alright.” Cordelia brushes her nose against Misty’s, still chuckling. “I’m going to touch you now,” she says, and draws back to meet Misty’s eyes. “If there’s something you’re not comfortable with, or you don’t like, I want you to tell me.”

“Cordelia…” Misty sighs but she stares up at Cordelia with warmth in her eyes, nods once in agreement.

Cordelia gives a small smile in response. Misty’s eyes slide shut as Cordelia’s fingers find her, circling slowly, and her mouth falls open with a sharp exhale. Cordelia bites her lip and watches Misty’s face, listens to each hitch in her breath as she touches her. She eases into it, slowly works her way down to her entrance, a fingertip dipping just inside her.

“Is this okay?” Cordelia asks, and Misty nods jerkily. At the hushed yes Misty then utters, Cordelia catches Misty’s mouth in a tender kiss and then slides two fingers into Misty. “Breathe, my love.”

Misty exhales loudly as Cordelia sinks her fingers into her, stills them and lets Misty get used to the feeling. She comes to rest on her knees between Misty’s legs as they part for her, fingers moving slowly as she places her free hand on Misty’s stomach. She keeps her hand there, keeps her still as her fingers slide and curl, and Misty groans lowly at her touch.

“ _Cordelia_ …”

Cordelia watches her with a small smile, admires the light sheen of sweat making her skin glisten. She wants to drag her tongue along her stomach to capture a pebbled nipple in her mouth. She bites down hard on her bottom lip and resists the urge, instead pulls her fingers from Misty and shifts to lay on her stomach, brings her mouth to where her fingers had been. Her tongue swipes lazily over her, up to her clit and Misty whimpers as Cordelia closes her mouth around it and sucks. Misty’s heels dig into the mattress, fingers twisting in the sheets, and Cordelia winds an arm around a thigh as her other hand snakes up to rest on Misty’s lower stomach. Misty reaches for her hand with one of her own, tangles their fingers together and hums in unadulterated pleasure. Cordelia feels her squeeze three times ( _I love you_ ), and does the same in return ( _I love you too, I love you endlessly_ ). It doesn’t take long for Misty to come against her mouth, a low groan falling from her lips as she does — grip tight, thighs keeping Cordelia in place, back arching slightly off the bed.

When she slumps, Cordelia drags her tongue slowly over her one last time before pulling herself away and settling next to Misty, her head coming to rest on the other woman’s quivering stomach. She traces shapes into her heated, damp skin, delights in the way Misty trembles under her touch.

“Are you comin’ up here anytime soon?”

“I don’t wanna get up — you’re comfy,” Cordelia murmurs, feeling content in this moment, in the way she touches Misty with all the love she can muster.

“Let me hold you. Please, darlin’,” Misty requests with a light chuckle, runs her fingers through Cordelia’s hair, and there’s something in her voice that Cordelia can’t refuse. So she pulls herself up to settle into Misty, her head in the crook of her arm. “That’s better.” Misty hums and adds after several moments, “You don’t even know how badly I’m wantin’ to do that to you…”

Warmth blossoms in Cordelia’s chest, settles low in her gut at Misty’s words and the fingertips dancing up and down her spine. A shiver runs through her and she curls into Misty’s side, only to be turned onto her back and straddled at the waist. Misty’s hands find hers, fingers becoming entwined, and she presses Cordelia’s hands into the pillows above her head. Misty dips down, catches Cordelia’s lips in a heated kiss that evokes a whimper from the woman beneath her, has her panting into her mouth as she grinds herself down into Cordelia.

“Mist…” Cordelia aches for Misty the moment the kiss comes to an end and she straightens herself, her hands leaving Cordelia’s to rest flat on her stomach.

“The only regret I have is leavin’ you without telling you that you had my heart from the very first moment we met,” Misty says. She stares down at Cordelia, head tilted just slightly as she regards her — the flush that runs up Cordelia’s neck and settles in her cheeks, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath, hands above her head in surrender. “I know how cliché that sounds, but it’s true. I’ve always been yours, Cordelia.”

“And I’m yours,” Cordelia echoes. “I am irrevocably yours.”

“Yeah? You promise?”

“I promise,” Cordelia vows. “Love me. _Please_.”

“I will. I _do_.”

“Never stop touching me.”

“I won’t,” Misty tells her gently, and drags a fingertip down Cordelia’s stomach. “I won’t ever stop touching you. I won’t ever stop loving you. “I love you endlessly. I swear it.”

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a list of prompts I saw like… maybe a year and a half ago. I thought it was about time I shared it with the world.  
> 001: “You’re so soft.” + 005: "I don't wanna get up — you're comfy."


End file.
